Cravings & Whatnot
by ImaginaryStories
Summary: Beth is pregnant and she has "unusual" cravings, or so she believes. It's fluffy, I think it's something we need until Bethyl returns in 7 months! One shot.


**Cravings &amp; Whatnot**

A soft sound woke Daryl Dixon up. Force of habit, he snapped his eyes open, looking for any sign of danger. When he was sure there were no walkers around, he carefully looked down, his chin touched Beth's blonde hair. She was tucked neatly next to him, her head resting on his bare chest, and her limbs tangled with his.

Daryl moved his hand from her back and started rubbing her arm. With the other hand, he carefully caressed her bulging middle. Whenever they were together, he would rest his hand protectively on her belly, as if to shield it from the world. Even though Beth was much smaller compared to him, her belly was growing by every day.

"Beth," he whispered.

She continued whimpering, her eyelids twitching, her head slowly jerking on her shoulders. Daryl applied more pressure on her arm.

"Baby, wake up," he tried again.

Beth slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to come to her senses. She pulled herself up, using her hand to push on Daryl's hard chest.

"Hey," she said lazily.

Now that he could see her in the dim moonlight, Daryl noticed her cheeks were flushed, and she seemed to have sweated slightly.

"Y'alright?"

Beth averted her eyes, biting her lower lip and nodded. He frowned. Something was on her mind, Daryl knew.

"He givin' ya trouble?" Daryl pointedly rubbed her belly through her top.

At that, she looked up and smiled. "Not more than usual,"

"Wouldn't be a Dixon if he didn't," Daryl proudly smirked. He sometimes wondered whether every man felt that way, or was it just him? Ever since the moment he found out, he's been having a bubble of masculine pride within him.

The feeling grew, just like his unborn child did in her belly.

"What were ya dreamin' 'bout?" he asked her. He was curious to know what had flushed her so much. He hoped it wasn't a nightmare. _Maybe's the heat_, he thought to himself. Beth had acted a bit irrationally lately. He'd been in shock to see her mood swings. Rick, who was a man of experience and who had himself gone through the same, took Daryl aside and explained to him how some women were during these situations. He had explained about the hormonal change, the mood swings, the cramps, and lastly the "_unexpected cravin' of food 'n'… other thangs…_" he had vaguely concluded. Daryl had listened to the man, but didn't really understand his last ambiguous comment. But he didn't want the man to think of him as dumb or someone who was unable to take care of his own, so he had chewed on his lip as he did when deep in thoughts, and had just nodded, pretending to understand everything. Rick had nodded awkwardly and left.

Beth hadn't been too difficult, not like what the other prison members teased him with. Hershel had told him that both of his wives were _impossible to live with, for 9 months._ He told Daryl he needed to move the pigs and cows further away from the house, because none of his wives could tolerate the smell. Daryl didn't know whether Beth was trying to be strong, or not many things bothered her. To which Hershel had tapped him on the shoulder, and laughingly said "_It'll come, son, just give it sum' time_."

So far, the things that bothered her was the merciless heat, and the filth Daryl carried with him on his clothes. He had to wash himself up before entering their cell. Daryl had never washed himself up so much.

"Ya gon' tell me what's botherin' ya?" he said, holding her gaze when she looked up.

"I was just… dreamin' about somethin'," she said, after a long pause.

"Mm, been havin' them a lot lately," Daryl commented, urging her to continue.

She had always been a dreamer, both figuratively and literally. She would always tell her dreams to Daryl, because he never dreamt. Lately, Beth was having strange dreams, she would wake up in the middle of the night, sighing, and going back to sleep. Whenever Daryl asked her what was wrong, she would either shrug it off, or brush it off saying it was the heat, or her sore body.

"Yeah… it's just… I don't — I mean I -"

"Ya gon' finish that thought tonight, darlin'?"

Beth sighed, she felt defeated. Despite having been with him for a long time, longer than any other guy she had ever been with, sometimes she couldn't help feeling shy around him. Particularly in situations like _these_. Daryl, on the other hand, knew nothing of shyness.

She took a deep breath, "I was dreamin' about you…"

_Dammit_. Whenever danger had been too close to them, especially Daryl, she would have nightmares for nights to come. He had spent nights comforting her, promising her that nothing was ever going to happen to them. He wouldn't let it.

"Hey, —" he started, but Beth caught him off.

"It wasn't a nightmare."

Beth didn't know if what she was feeling was normal. She couldn't exactly ask anybody, since it was private, and so embarrassing. She had tried to suppress it, but it was getting worse. She had heard and read about cravings during pregnancy, but they weren't detailed. Certainly, not about _this_ kind of cravings.

_To hell with it, _she thought, and Beth Greene never swore unless she meant serious business.

"I was dreamin' of you — us, dreamin' of us," she said, locking eyes with the older man lying beneath her.

Daryl frowned in confusion.

"It was a good dream," she looked down, started absentmindedly running her fingers through the coarse hair of his chest.

Daryl was happy to know that, at least, but he still didn't have a clue why she would be upset about a good dream.

"I've been havin' some… _strange_… cravin' lately,"

He looked at her more carefully, as if trying to break a hidden barrier between them. He noticed she looked healthier, despite everything. She was filling out, becoming more plump. Daryl had made her nutrition number one priority on his list. He would try to bring in different things by going deeper into the woods to hunt. Maybe she wanted something he hadn't thought of, _way ta go, dumbass_.

"I'll go on a run first thing in the mornin'— " he started apologetically.

She suddenly looked up, a blazing heat in her blue eyes, her cheeks crimson.

"NoDarylIwant_you_!" she hurriedly said, biting her lower lip. Her big blue eyes, now even bigger, mirrored her shocked state.

Oh.

_Oh._

_…Ohhh._

She had never uttered those words before. It always started with a kiss, with a loving saying like I-love-you or I-missed-you. Most of the time, they didn't need to use any words to initiate anything.

But God be his witness, Daryl Dixon was going to have fun with this, be it the last thing he ever did in his life. He was turned on by those three little words, beyond measure.

He shifted beneath her, sat up slightly resting his weight on his elbow. He felt like a lion, readying himself to jump on his prey. His heart was beating fast, and his eyes sought her stare, and held on to it.

Now, they both shared the blazing heat in their eyes.

"Again, lemme hear what ya want," he growled, unintentionally.

"Daryl…" her heart was pounding in her chest. If it had been connected to a speaker, it would wake up the whole damn prison.

"Tell me what ya want, Beth," he came closer, whispering with ragged breathing.

"You. I want you."

Her bulging belly limited Daryl's needy assault on her. Careful to not hurt her, Daryl captured Beth's pink lips with his. He kissed her deeply, desperately sought out her tongue with his own, causing a low but long moan from Beth. Daryl loved hearing her. It was the fuel for his fire.

He maneuvered Beth so she was straddling him, with room enough for her belly. Daryl desperately started removing her top, he wanted all barriers between them gone asap.

Daryl took a moment to take in Beth's plump naked body. He was filled with that ridiculous feeling of pride when he saw the swell of her belly. He ducked his head and planted a kiss on top of her belly.

Beth ran her fingers through his disheveled hair, making him look up to her. She smiled and said "I'm happy,"

He cupped hear head and brought her face closer to his, told her he loves her, before kissing her again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were both lying on their back, with Beth resting her head over Daryl's arm. She was holding his hand in her own, while Daryl's other hand stroked protectively her belly. Their breathing had calmed down.

"How long before we oughtta stop? Is it safe?"

Beth's laughter shook the small prison bunkbed that Daryl had turned into a double.

"Hopefully, never," after a pause, she added "I think we're good for a couple of months."

"Good." He was blissfully falling asleep when Beth spoke again.

"Daryl?"

"Mmm?"

"Now that my needs are out in the open," she started, making Daryl's eyes snap open.

"Ya wan' go 'gain?" he was more than eager, his drowsiness instantly gone.

"_No_. Well, _yeah_, but it's enough for tonight. You need to rest," she laughed lightly "What I wanted to say was, that I' been cravin' for somethin' else too…"

"What sumthin' else?" he asked, arching an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Remember the squirrel stew you made that I —"

"Absolutely hated?" Daryl finished for her.

Giggling, Beth continued. "Well, yeah. I know it sounds crazy, and it probably is, but I can't stop thinkin' about it. I'd love to have some squirrel stew right now."

Incredulous, Daryl had to turn around to see if she was serious. Her tone sounded sincere. Back when they had just "moved in" to the prison, Daryl would bring in whatever he found; squirrel, rabbit, deer, hell even snakes! Beth wasn't the only one who had hated the squirrel stew, but she sure was the only one letting him know.

He suddenly remembered what Rick and Hershel had told him. _Now _he really understood everything. He shook his head, amused.

"Woman, ya gon' be the death of me," he planted a kiss on her forehead, and covered her with the sheet. "I'll get yer damn squirrels."

Pleased to hear that instead of judgment, Beth grinned and kissed him once more before going to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

::::::::::


End file.
